five_nights_at_freddys_ultimate_custom_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights At Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night
Welcome to Ultimate Custom Night, otherwise known as UCN. This game has not been released yet, but is definitely going to come out on June 29th. What is Ultimate Custom Night? Ultimate Custom Night is the 8th game in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Originally, Ultimate Custom Night was supposed to be an update/patch for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. However, the game's creator, Scott Cawthon, has decided the Ultimate Custom Night would become its own game; meaning that Ultimate Custom Night is confirmed the 8th game of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Ultimate Custom Night is a customizable version of Five Night's At Freddy's, and is similar to the custom nights in FNAF, FNAF 2, and FNAF Sister Location. Unlike Sister Location, Ultimate Custom Night will be fully customizable, possibly with some challenges, much like FNAF 2. If, however, we do not recieve any challenges, then it will be much like FNAF 1, in the sense that the 4 animatronics are fully customizable, except that this time, it will be much harder. From what we, the fans, know so far, is that the game will host at least 51 characters, and possibly even more. Upcoming, there is a list of characters scheduled to be in FNAF: UCN. Who are the characters in Ultimate Custom Night? *Freddy Fazbear - A brown bear, the main antagonist in FNAF 1. *Bonnie the Bunny - A blue-ish, purple-ish bunny, a side antagonist in FNAF 1. *Chica the Chicken - A yellow chicken, a side antagonist in FNAF 1. *Foxy the Pirate - A red fox, a side, but tough antagonist in FNAF 1. *Toy Freddy - A shinier, more plump version of Freddy in FNAF 2. *Toy Bonnie - A shinier, more blue version of Bonnie in FNAF 2. *Toy Chica - A shinier, yellower, more stylish version of Chica in FNAF 2. *Mangle - A ruined toy version of Foxy laying on the floor. Its gender is unknown at the moment. It is shown in FNAF 2. *Balloon Boy - A shiny kid with a bunch of balloons, and a sign that says "Balloons." He is shown in FNAF 2. *JJ - A female Balloon Boy, but the balloons and sign are noticeably missing. She is shown in FNAF 2. *Withered Chica - An old, broken version of Chica, with the jaw misplaced in FNAF 2. *Withered Bonnie - An old broken version of Bonnie, with the face, and the left arm missing in FNAF 2. *The Marionette - Also know as "The Puppet." Outside appearance is a male, but possessed by a female. Introduced in FNAF 2. *Withered Golden Freddy - Original name was Yellow Bear. Introduced in FNAF 2. *Springtrap - A terrifying, yellow, spring-locked bunny in FNAF 3. *Phantom Mangle - A hallucination in FNAF 3, built to represent Mangle. *Phantom Freddy - A hallucintation in FNAF 3, built to represent Freddy. *Phantom Balloon Boy - A hallucination in FNAF 3, built to represent Balloon Boy. *Nightmare Freddy + Freddles - A terrifying nightmare version of Freddy, in FNAF 4, with mini "Freddies" known as Freddles. *Nightmare Bonnie - A terrifying nightmare version of Bonnie, in FNAF 4. *Nightmare Fredbear - A terrifying nightmare version of Fredbear, (possibly Golden Freddy,) in FNAF 4. *Nightmare - A mysterious, yet terrifying black bear, in FNAF 4. Not much is known about him. *Jack'O Chica - A pumpkin-like version of Nightmare Chica, in FNAF 4. *Nightmare Mangle - A terrifying nightmare version of Mangle, in FNAF 4. *Nightmarionne - A male, terrifying nightmare version of The Puppet/Marionette, in FNAF 4. *Nightmare Balloon Boy - A terrifying nightmare version of Balloon Boy in FNAF 4. *Old Man Consequences - Introduced in FNAF World. Can only be found by getting the fourth layer ending. *Circus Baby - The main antagonist/protagonist in FNAF Sister Location. Voiced by Heather Masters. *Ballora - A blind ballerina animatronic antagonist in FNAF Sister Location. Voiced by Michelle Moss. *Funtime Foxy - Appears to be fixed Mangle, but a little different. Introduced in FNAF Sister Location. Currently doesn't have a voice. *Ennard - The true antagonist of FNAF Sister Location. He is a mess of wires, much like Mangle, but is able to stand and watch as you get scooped in the ending of Sister Location. *Trash and the Gang - Placeable animatronic(s) in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) *Helpy - The helping hand in FNAF 6. Appears to be a smaller version of Funtime Freddy from FNAF Sister Location. *Happy Frog - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Mediocre Melodies Crew. *Mr. Hippo - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Mediocre Melodies Crew. *Pigpatch - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Mediocre Melodies Crew. *Nedd Bear - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Mediocre Melodies Crew. *Orville Elephant - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Mediocre Melodies Crew. *Rockstar Freddy - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Rockstars Assemble Crew. *Rockstar Bonnie - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Rockstars Assemble Crew. *Rockstar Chica - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Rockstars Assemble Crew. *Rockstar Foxy - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Rockstars Assemble Crew. *Music Man - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Posh Pizzeria Crew. *El Chip - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Posh Pizzeria Crew. *Funtime Chica - Placeable animatronic in Tycoon Mode in FNAF 6 (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator.) Is part of Posh Pizzeria Crew. *Molten Freddy - An antagonist in FNAF 6. Looks like mix of Freddy and Ennard. Voiced by Kellen Goff. *Scrap Baby - An antagonist in FNAF 6. Horrifyingly broken and withered version of Baby. Voiced by Heather Masters. *Scraptrap (William Afton) - An antagonist in FNAF 6. Horrifyingly broken and withered version of Springtrap. Voiced by P.J. Heywood. *Lefty - An antagonist in FNAF 6. A mysterious black bear, missing a left eye. It is unknown who voiced Lefty. *Phone Guy - An annoyance in FNAF 1-3. Can lure animatronics to your office if they are sound activated. Voiced by Scott Cawthon. *Dee Dee - Minigame in FNAF World. See DeeDee's Fishing Hole. Office Skins Office skins were revealed by multiple YouTubers who received the beta test of Ultimate Custom Night. And one of the features in the Ultimate Custom Night main character menu are the office skins. 1 - Default Combination of: Sister Location Office, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Office, FNAF 1 & 2 Officies. 2 - Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Themed 3 - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Themed 4 - Bedroom Themed (Five Nights at Freddy's 4)